


"Oh, dear." -- A due South Crack!Vid

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire)



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Humor, Multi, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	"Oh, dear." -- A due South Crack!Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Contains slash, crude language, crude humor and clips from the infamous Due South Blooper Reel.

Title: "Oh, dear." -- A due South Crack!Vid

Music and clip sources listed in credits at end.

Duration/Format: 6:46 (Streaming)

[YouTube streaming link](https://youtu.be/13b4ZWctHVg)

[ ](https://youtu.be/13b4ZWctHVg)


End file.
